


Hulaan Niyo!

by baekyeolparaluman



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: byparalumanfest
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolparaluman/pseuds/baekyeolparaluman
Summary: Labing-siyam na fics, at labing-siyam na manunulat, kaya mo bang magpagpare-pareha ang mga ito?Ano ang iyong mga hula, paraluman?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikalawang Pagdiriwang





	Hulaan Niyo!

Magandang araw mga ka-chanbaek!

  
Muli namin kayong binabati sa ating pagtitipon. Nalalapit nang matapos ang pagtitipon na ito, nabasa mo ba na lahat ng fics? Mahuhulaan mo kaya kung sino ang nagsulat ng iyong paboritong entry? O di naman kaya ay mahulaan mo kung alin ang sinulat ng iyong paboritong manunulat? Maraming salamat a mga komento at kudos na inyong iniiwan sa bawat fic.

Kami ay muling nagpapasalamat sa labing-siyam na manunulat na sumali sa aming ikalawang pagtitipon! Ipinagmamalaki naming ipakilala sila:

ohsaemi, immatricharight, loeyxun, chandriellex, playwanders, myeonkais,  
baekloyeolist, mintokki, chanbabie, heartstop, sehunuhh, etherealchanbaek,  
iamriayay, saemriel, kaitothesoo, CHAN61xBAEK04, lightsketch, neezwritesexo  
baekyeolkr  
 _*Walang partikular na ayos ang listahan._

Mga munting paalala:

  1. Mag-iwan ng komento sa post na ito para sa iyong hula.
  2. Mas maganda kung hindi ito anonymous. Maaaring gamitin ang iyong twitter username bilang pangalan!
  3. _Muli naming pinapa-alalahanan ang aming mga mahal na manunulat na huwag po munang ibunyag ang inyong sinulat. Gayundin sana ang mga beta readers ng aming mga manunulat._
  4. Maaaring manghula ang kahit sino. Sabihan na rin ang inyong mga kaibigan na maki-hula!
  5. Maaaring pumunta sa link na **[ITO](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BaekYeolParalumanFest2019/profile)** para sa masterlist ng fics.
  6. Ang reveals ay sa Lunes.



Kung may katanungan, maaating kaming i-DM sa @byparalumanfest.

Maraming salamat mga ka-chanbaek!

~Paraluman Mods.


End file.
